Certainties
by SincerelyInDenial
Summary: Calleigh wonders why Tim is bothered by their latest case. SC.


Title: Certainties

By: Kasandra

Rating: T _for language, implied sexual relations._

Pairing: Talleigh

Spoilers: Blood Moon

Summary: Calleigh wonders why Tim is bothered by their latest case.

AN: Recommended listening: "Cellophane" by Amanda Ghost.

------------------------------------

The water in the tub had grown cold ten minutes prior but that didn't stop the petite blonde from trying to soak the worries of the day away. Reaching over, Calleigh grabbed the glass of wine that she had poured herself and took a long gulp.

She sighed before deciding to take on the task of shaving her legs. Calleigh reached for her razor and propped her left leg over the tub and leaned up to complete the arduous, annoying task.

As the blade moved gently over her skin, she lost herself in the day's events. Calleigh hated the fact that Melanie Hines was literally getting away with murder. She knew that in her line of work, situations like these were bound to happen. Calleigh also knew she'd eventually get over it and would focus on the next case with even more steadfast diligence than she had shown in the prior.

However, what had bothered her the most was how her partner, who also happened to be her boyfriend Tim, handled the case. The water sloshed over the tub as she twisted her hip slightly to reach around her ankle. She chewed on her lower lip as she replayed the scenario in her mind.

----------------------------------------

"_Have you seen Tim?" Calleigh questioned Valera who was coming out of the break room. _

_The younger woman nodded. "Yeah, he was heading towards the elevator. What's going on?"_

_Calleigh shook her head, sighing. "I don't know but he just hasn't seemed himself with the Hines case. I wanted to talk to him."_

_Valera smiled. "You're such a good girlfriend," she complimented causing the blonde to chuckle. "You better get going if you want to catch up with him."_

_Calleigh nodded before continuing the hunt for her boyfriend. Sure enough, she found him at the elevator, talking to the soda fiend. She debated on interrupting them and making her presence known. However, she chose to stand by the receptionist desk, watching them banter. _

"_You know, just for the record, that guy - he was just trying to talk to you. He was just trying to find an opening." Tim spat back to the blonde, who scoffed in return._

"_He insulted me." Melanie arched her eyebrow clearly annoyed that the detective wasn't letting her go. _

"_Maybe it was to get your attention… next time, why don't you try rejection? Because it's a lot less messy; and you know what? Guys are used to it. See you around." Tim finished, and let the elevator door finally close. _

_Tim groaned loudly, unaware that his girlfriend had been watching the entire time. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he jumped at the feeling. He didn't bother to look over his shoulder; he knew it was Calleigh by ways of the perfume she wore._

"_Tim…" Calleigh began. "I was wondering if you had a moment to spare." She looked into his dark eyes in an attempt to read him._

"_Not really." Tim replied, crossing his arms over. _

_Calleigh looked around and dropped her voice to a whisper. "Are you alright?"_

_Tim rolled his eyes. "Not the best day Calleigh. However, I'm on my way out."_

_Calleigh looked at him in surprise. "I thought we had dinner plans."_

_Tim sighed, letting his arms go. "I… listen, Calleigh I know we made plans, but tonight – well tonight, I am not up for company. Rain check?" _

_Her shoulder slumped slightly. "Alright. I just think we need to talk at some point." Calleigh replied, softly. "I am worried about you. This case-"_

"_Is over with. Nothing we can do about it." Tim replied sorely. The elevator dinged, signaling its arrival. "I'll catch you later Calleigh."_

_Calleigh barely had a chance to react before the elevator enveloped him._

_--------------------------------------------_

Calleigh yelped, as she nicked herself. She brought her leg down, washing away the blood that began to drip. She sighed once more, and decided that her leg was done and she should move on to the next one.

Before she began working on the second leg, she reached for her phone and pressed the key that speed dialed to Tim's cell phone. After five rings, she hung up; she wasn't in the mood to leave a message.

It was the fourth time she had attempted to call him.

She finished working on the other leg; she felt victorious in avoiding another nick. She stood up and reached for a towel to wrap herself in before grabbing her now empty glass of wine.

Wet feet padded across the bathroom into her bedroom where she changed into sweat shorts and a tank top. As she brushed her hair, she heard a strange noise and her senses went on alert. She stood up, and listened cautiously. Hearing the noise again, she grabbed her gun and quietly crept into the hallway.

The lights in her living room were off, but they suddenly sprung to life.

"Miami PD, freeze!" Calleigh yelled out to the intruder whose back was turned to hers. She peered closer and realized that she recognized the jacket.

"Calleigh, it just me." Tim replied quietly. "I don't have any Kevlar on so I'd appreciate it if you didn't shoot."

Calleigh sighed in relief, her heart pounding against her chest. "Are you fucking kidding me Tim? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" she all but yelled as she placed the safety on her gun. She didn't bother to wait for an answer as she walked back into her room to put the gun away.

She came back out, and found Tim rummaging through her kitchen. "What in the good Lord's name is going on Timothy? How'd you even get in?"

Tim turned to her, raising his keys. "You gave me a spare remember?" Calleigh nodded, approaching him.

"I thought you said you weren't in the mood for company?" she questioned, wrapping her arms around him. He gave her a chaste kiss before she pulled away. "You reek of alcohol. Please don't tell me you came on the Ducati."

"I've changed my mind," Tim replied, not bothering to answer last question. "I needed someone to talk to."

She reached for his hand, and her tiny one was suddenly engulfed by his as she pulled him towards the sofa. "I called you a few times."

"My battery is dead – and I haven't been home since leaving CSI." Tim replied. "I'm sorry for how I was earlier today."

Calleigh didn't reply; she waited for him to continue. "I am sure you noticed that I was bothered by the Melanie Hines case."

"Tim everyone noticed." Calleigh murmured. "Sorry, please continue."

"It just struck a nerve for me personally. Throughout my life I had always been the loner type. Girls like Melanie were a dime a dozen in New York. I never had a chance with any of them. They always flat out rejected me; and the ones who didn't, strung me along before dumping me for the rich pre-law, pre-business type."

"Oh Tim…" Calleigh began but Tim cut her off. "I hate how women can be so manipulative and catty. I hate that they complain about never meeting Mr. Right yet when the opportunity arises when they could potentially meet Mr. Right, they blow him off without giving him a second chance. Though I will say that rejection hurt but it sure as hell beat being taken for a ride. After awhile you get used to it."

"And is that what you think will happen with us? With me?" Calleigh questioned tentatively.

Tim nodded, dropping his head. "Calleigh, when we first started we didn't get along at all. It took time for us to establish a friendship and well, now we're starting a relationship. I am not looking to be hurt again, so if you're in any way unsure about us, then tell me now. Tell me now, and it'll all end tonight and we can pretend this never happened."

Calleigh's jaw dropped. "Oh Tim, there is no way I could ever forget what's happening between us. You are an incredible man and I thank the stars that we were given a chance to be something more. I care for you so much."

Tim looked up, catching her gaze as he turned to her. "Calleigh, the feeling is more than mutual." Calleigh looked at Tim, flabbergasted at how vulnerable he seemed at the moment. She moved in closer to him, and rested her hand against a stubbled check. She brushed her lips against his and she groaned as he pulled her in closer.

As their kisses became hotter, and their need for each other grew, Calleigh knew she was incredibly fortunate to have found her way into Tim's heart and vowed to never break it. She reached for the hem of her tank top, pulling it off. Tim cupped her back with one hand as his other trailed her up her legs.

The last thought that crossed her mind before they headed to the bedroom was that she was at least thankful she chose tonight to shave.

**FIN.**


End file.
